The New Girl In Town
by ahappytune
Summary: The new girl in town get imprinted on by a werewolf. sethxoc sorry that i havent updated! ill get right on it. when i have less h/w. promise
1. Prologue

**A/N: New fanfic ******** hope somebody actually reads it *puppy dog eyes* and likes it. The way to tell me that would be by clicking that green review button at the bottom of the page once you've finished reading.**

**Disclaimer: Much as I wish I could write something this good, I don't own Twilight.**

~~*~~

**Prologue**

"Hi, I'm Emilia Hayes. I'm new here and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be going..." Her voice trailed off as the boy behind the desk simply stared at her. "Ummm; do you have my schedule?"

The boy started and scrambled around trying to find the missing schedule. "Yeah, sure, sorry. I was miles away..." He whipped the offending piece of paper out of an obscure drawer. "Sorry – they had a new filing system installed and now no-one can find anything. Emilia took the schedule and backed out of the office away from the strange boy who seemed to be staring right into her soul.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the strange boy pulled out a mobile phone and dialled. "Jake?"

~~*~~

**A/N: So now we know that one of the werewolves has imprinted on the new girl Emilia; but which one?? **

**Guesses are welcome ******** And yes, I know its blatantly obvious *blush***

**Please review...**

**I wrote one other ff but I only got 2 reviews. It was very depressing ******** so make me happier this time!! :D**

**xox**

***x.g.x**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought that seeing as I started, I might as well carry on with the writing now. So you better have reviewed *looks around threateningly* lol – hope you liked it enough to keep reading ******

**Oh and yes I am obsessed with smilies ******

**On with the story =D**

**Disclaimer: Although I own the books, I didn't write Twilight.**

~~*~~

**Chapter 1**

Emilia's first day at the La Push High School was rather uneventful. Everyone stared at her a lot, but none of them with the intensity of the strange boy behind the reception desk. She caught sight of him several times during the day, and each time he looked like he was about to come over and talk to her, but each time he caught himself.

During lunch, when she was sitting by herself – the school already having been divided up very neatly – a ridiculously tall boy detached himself from the group that the strange boy was sitting with and came over to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Jared. You looked a bit lonely sitting here by yourself, so Kim suggested that you come sit with us, for the moment at least. Come on, it's just over here." Jared almost dragged her across the canteen to where his friends were sitting. Emilia caught The Boy's eye and quickly blushed and looked away again.

Names were tossed around the table: "Embry." "Seth." "Quil." "Kim." "Jared." "Paul." Emilia wasn't quite sure which names went with which faces apart from Kim and Jared, and Paul seemed to be the angry one. They all seemed to go out of their way to be nice to her. Except The Boy, who just sat there in silence staring at her. The one who she thought was called Quil cracked a lot of jokes and they all seemed to be looking at her rather oddly; as if inspecting her for some sort of hidden flaws. Bizarre.

Then the bell went for afternoon lessons and Emilia thought no more of it – her mind was fixed on the electromagnetic spectrum during her science lesson. There was at least one mind that was definitely NOT on the lesson. The Boy was thinking about Emilia – he was so zoned out that when the teacher asked him a maths question he answered brown, thinking of her eyes. He got severely told off – nearly earned a detention – and after that, tried his best to keep his mind on the lesson.

After school was over, Emilia hurried home thinking of the dozens of boxes of unpacking she still had to do, as well as her newly set homework. The Boy hurried to catch up with her.

"Hi. Remember me? I don't blame you if you don't know my name..."

"Of course I know your name!" Emilia secretly had no clue and hoped that inspiration would come. "You're..."

"Seth. Don't worry about it. The names flew by a little fast I'm sure." They turned left and then right, all the while talking of random things – Seth's awkwardness seemingly having disappeared. Then the same thing struck them both at once.

"Where are you going? No, you!" They said in unison. Emilia laughed.

"I'm going home – I have unpacking to catch up on. What about you? "

"Same, minus the unpacking. I live just up the road – number 45. **(A/N: I completely made that up)** Do you live on this road?"

"Yup – number 47. High 5 neighbour!"

~*~

"Bye Seth – see you tomorrow." Emilia said as they reached number 45. He shook his head and carried on walking a couple of yards up the street.

"I thought I'd come say 'hi' to my new neighbours. It is after all, the neighbourly thing to do." He grinned.

~*~

10 minutes later they were up in Emilia's new bedroom after Seth had introduced himself, been very charming and then offered to help with the unpacking

"Wow, my mum really liked you. I bet you anything she'll be asking me whether or not you're my boyfriend later though."

"What're you going to tell her then?" Seth leaned in towards her and she found herself almost wishing that she could tell her mum 'yes'.

"Well, the truth of course." She smiled brightly and then looked away before her eyes betrayed her. When she turned around, Seth was looking at her with that soul-piercing stare. Emilia blushed under the careful scrutiny.

"What're you thinking of?" She asked, purely so that he would stop staring at her. He blinked twice and blushed himself.

"I'd rather not say." His words were mumbled and Emilia nearly didn't catch them.

"Do I not want to know?" She was a bit disappointed that he was so like all the other boys she'd met.

"Oh no. It's nothing like _that_. It's just... a bit embarrassing. And you might not like it." His last words came out in a muttered jumble "Iwasjustthinkinghowperfectyouare." And then he blushed even deeper. Emilia didn't know where to look. Seth saw this and said abruptly.

"Well, I must be getting home – homework and all. Doesn't do itself you know." With that he looked out the window and climbed across to his garden using a tree that had very long branches.

~~*~~

**A/N: So guys, what did you think? Did you like it, did you hate it? Please, tell me ******** Press that little green review button and tell me what you're thinking. **

**And yes, I know it's obvious that it's Seth. Did you dimwits not **_**see **_**the summary?**

**Oh, and next time, I **_**will **_**write over 100 words. I refuse not to =D**

**xox**

***x.g.x**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love you northernyankeegirl!! You're my most favouritest person ever. :D God that sentence was ungrammatical********.**

**Anyway. I am very annoyed at you people!! 60 people have read my story and only 2 of you reviewed. (Even if one reviewed twice) That doesn't excuse the rest of you!!! If it's coz I called you dimwits, I'm sorry. Now will you review more??**

**Getting on to important matters.**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop and a phone, but not the rights to Twilight. Emilia's mine though. *Giggles***

~~*~~

**Chapter 2**

**Emilia's POV**

Oh my goodness. Did Seth just say that? About me? I felt myself blush as deeply as he had done and I looked for something to focus on. There was nothing to look at.

As if sensing my awkwardness he stood up hurriedly. "Well, I must be getting home – homework and all. Doesn't do itself you know." He then proceeded to _climb out of my __**window**__ and across a tree to his house_! Does he do this normally?

**Narrative**

Emilia shook her head and then went downstairs to see when dinner would be. Her mum looked up a bit surprised "Where's Seth? I haven't seen him leave."

"Oh, he just cl... left a little while ago. I guess you must've been doing something else at that point." She had no idea what had prompted her to lie, but she had lied and so now her mum didn't know that you could climb from house to house. Perhaps some good could come out of this then. If her mum didn't know, then it couldn't be banned. Emilia smiled a wicked little smile to herself and then carried on laying the table.

**Seth POV**

I cannot believe I said that. Now she'll think I try to chat up people I only met a couple of hours earlier. Stupid Seth! Now what'll I do. I need some space.

**Narrative**

Seth phased and ran off into the woods.

**Pack mind**

Sam:_ Seth? You ok? You seem a little worried. Doesn't she like you?_

Seth: _I have no idea! There was an awkward silence, she asked what I was thinking and I said I was thinking of how perfect she was. Then she got embarrassed and I legged it out of the window._

Sam: ...

**Narrative – The Next Day**

Emilia thought long and hard about what to wear – she wanted to look good today. She wasn't sure why, but she did. Eventually she chose a short dress with jeans and put on a touch of makeup.

"Looking nice." Her mum commented. "Dressing up for a certain someone? Not that I'm suggesting anything..." Emilia understood.

"Honestly mum, there is nothing going on between me and Seth."

"Who said anything about Seth? I was only asking." Emilia sighed and grabbed a cereal bar before walking out the door. Her mum was just not going to listen to reason today. She remembered something and did a quick u-turn. She walked in the door and grabbed a set of car keys.

"Mum, I'm taking the Fiesta!" She had no way to tell if anyone had heard.

Pulling up at school 20 minutes later, she thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the foresight to check where the school was and how to get there. It would have been embarrassing to ask Seth.... Mmmmmm Seth.

She slapped herself. She barely knew the guy; and besides, he had shot out of her room like someone had set fire to his trousers. She headed absent-mindedly to Calculus. Shit. It was one of the ones that He was in. Unfortunately, he seemed to have moved places. To next to where she had sat last time.

"Hey Emilia. How are you today?" Seth was bubbly and enthusiastic

"Oh I'm just great! What about you?" She replied in a sarcastic mirror of his tone.

"No need to be grumpy." He said in an injured tone "I was only being friendly. And ummmm... what I said last night... Idon'tnormallysaythatsortofthingtocompletestrangers. I'm not a player or anything. Honest. It's just that I really like you and I can't seem to help myself." Emilia smiled.

"Forgiven, and duly noted. Can I just ask, though, why you're concerned about me seeing you as a player? ... I'm joking Seth. I really like you too." She blushed immediately and smiled hesitantly.

He smiled back and reached out to take her hand. "Listen, there are some friends of mine that I want you to meet. You'll love them all. Except perhaps Alice. She _is _lovely; just a little hyperactive and obsessed with shopping. When you know her better you're sure to get an unlimited supply of free makeovers, any time of the day or night." He laughed softly to himself.

Emilia wondered what the joke was, but as she didn't really care at that moment in time, she didn't bother asking. She wouldn't have got the truth anyway. Calculus whizzed by – all either of them could think about was each other and their short conversation and what it meant for them.

At lunch, Emilia sat with Seth's friends again. Kim was just as nice to her, but this time the angry one (Paul) was a lot nicer, and Embry was a lot less quiet. Just before the bell for afternoon lessons went, Kim invited her to a big bonfire on the beach.

"It's on Thursday and it's quite a big deal for the tribe – loads of people go, and all the old legends are retold. It's really good fun and we'd all love it if you could come. Ask tonight." Emilia just nodded, completely fazed by the torrent of words.

Afternoon lessons flashed by – Emilia was barely paying attention to any of them. Seth caught up with her straight after school ended and persuaded her to wait a bit before going home. He didn't give her any reason, just told her to text her mum to let her know.

To: Mum

From: Emilia

just so u no, im gonna be home late – going round a friends house. b back in time 4 dinner. e

"Now will you tell me where we're going? Pretty Please?" He just shook his head, his brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Give me your car keys; I'm driving today. You'll never work out where we're going, so don't even try. Trust me – I won't ruin the car."

"You better not – my mum'd kill me! Please Sethy-wethy. I'll be ever such a good girl." Emilia unleashed the potent effect of her puppy dog eyes on him, but to no avail.

"Just for that, no." Seeing that she was about to protest, Seth expanded on his point. "Because you called me 'Sethy-wethy' I am sooo not gonna tell you. I might even blindfold you..."

"You even dare! You even reach for a potential blindfold, you die. No joke!"

~~*~~

**A/N: Ok guys. That was over 1000 words. Wooo! I'm doing this without a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I don't think I've made any unintentional ones....**

**Ok, virtual cookies up for grabs. Anyone who guesses where they're going and REVIEWS and tells me gets a virtual cookie!!**

**So you know what you need to do right? Review!!!!**

**Love ya all**

**xox**

***x.g.x**

**p.s. and if anyones wondering what type of cookies, they're whatever you want – ill order them specially :D**


	4. AN

**A/N: I am **_**very**_** ashamed of you people!! Fewer and fewer of you have come back to my story ******** why? Didn't you like it? Was it awful? You know what you have to do if you hated it – review and tell me how to make it better!!**

**And no-one seems to want cookies ******** Guess you people. Pwetty pwease?**

**Ok. I am NOT updating until I get, hmmmmmmmm, 7 reviews. Not that hard, is it? *Puppy dog eyes* Go on, make my day. Review the damn story!!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: So nobody wants to guess (except my sister and a nice person – broken-pixie) ******** You people are very boring people. Ok, I haven't got anything more to say, so I'll just get on with the story. Oh, and everyone be nice to my godfather coz he wrote a very nice review, even though he doesn't have an account. *Giggles***

**Disclaimer: I look nothing like Stephenie Meyer, nobody has ever mistaken me for her, and I don't own Twilight so... it's not mine.**

~~*~~

**Chapter 3**

"Are we there yet?" 5 minutes later, "Are we there yet?" "Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP! Oh my god, could you have found a way to be _more_ annoying?" Seth got fed up of Emilia's constant stream of question (singular). "I told you we were going into Forks so it would take a while. Just... relax."

They sat in silence, neither having anything they needed to say. It was a nice sort of silence, like they didn't need to say things because they were just so comfortable with each other.

"We're there, or nearly. Just one more turning... I think it's this one – can never remember." Seth muttered the last bit to himself, but addressed the first part to Emilia.

"Wow. Who lives here? It's... lovely!"

"Yeah. They have a back door too. Very important structural... thingy." Seth laughed to himself about some private joke. **(A/N: And we all get the joke too right? *sigh* I'll explain at the end...) **"Why don't we go in?"

"Why don't we? Then I might actually be able to find the answer to the question I asked earlier." He laughed and tapped her on the nose.

Esme opened the door and exclaimed in surprise "Seth! We hadn't seen you in a couple of days – we were wondering where you were. And you brought a friend – hi, I'm Esme." She stuck out her hand and Emilia felt that it would be rude to refuse so she stepped forward and shook her hand.

Behind her Seth was mouthing at Esme "She doesn't know yet. Not even about me." She didn't skip a beat. "Everyone's in the living room, why don't you come through?"

Everyone looked up as soon as they walked into the room – it was almost creepy Emilia thought. "You still smell, Seth." A big, brawny one called across the room. She looked round to see his reaction and she saw him shake his head and send a look across the room. It wasn't an angry look; in fact, she couldn't define it.

"Ok guys, this is my... girlfriend Emilia. Emilia, the blonde pretty one is Rosalie, the really massive guy next to her is Emmett, her boyfriend. He looks scary but he's actually a mixture of an overgrown teddy bear and child. And now he's angry at me...

Ok, the short, pixie-like one is Alice and she's the hyperactive one I was telling you about. She loooves shopping and playing human Barbie doll, as I'm sure Bella, when I get to her, will testify. The guy next to her is Jasper and they're a couple. If ever I'm away and you need a shoulder to cry on, go to Jasper.

The pretty one with the dark hair is Bella, who absolutely hates shopping and playing Bella Barbie. The guy next to her is Edward who is a bit stalkerish and obsessive about Bella but nice to everyone who's nice to her...

You've met Esme, and her husband is Carlisle. He's a doctor and my gang of friends always go to him if we get hurt.

And this is Renesmee. She's 16 and sort of going out with Jacob. You haven't met him yet – he hasn't been in school much recently.

They're all adopted – Esme couldn't have children. I come over here most days."

"Ok... I think. I'm sorry if I muck anyone's name up – I'm a little slow." She turned to Seth "You said you came here most days, but on the way in you couldn't remember where the turning was. That's just a bit weird. No offence." Alice came up to her, apologised to Seth and then dragged her away whilst ordering Bella, Renesmee and Rosalie to follow.

**(A/N: Sorry for the long introductions – it was kinda necessary for Emilia to know them all ******** ) **

As soon as they sat down Alice launched into 20 questions. "Do you like shopping? Would you accept lots of gifts? Do you like makeup? Can I do a makeover on you now, including clothes and hair?"

"Ummm... yes, maybe – depends on the amount they cost, I guess so and if you want. When do you want these 'mystery clothes' back?" Alice had already pulled up a chair, starting getting straighteners and curlers out and detailed Rosalie to go and get a makeup box.

"Never – you can keep them. I have lots. Now, curly or straight? Oh, and Renesmee, can you go find some nice clothes for Emilia? Thanks. She'll look great!" That last sentence was said far too fast for Emilia to hear and Bella grinned. Bella was sitting on the floor cross legged watching what Alice was doing.

Rosalie came back with a ridiculously big makeup box and ordered Emilia to shut her eyes. Moments later she heard Renesmee say to Alice "I thought this would suit her figure and her complexion. It's really nice – I'm glad she's keeping it. It wouldn't look so good on any of us so it's about time we gave it to someone it'll look really nice on."

"Uh, Alice, Rosalie? Can I open my eyes now? Not to be a party pooper or anything, but I'd quite like to see what you've done." Alice sighed.

"No looking until you're wearing the clothes Nessie picked out. Ok? Do you promise?" Bella giggled.

"Emilia, you'd better promise – she's working up to pinkie swear." Alice gave Bella the evils, but she just cracked up even more.

"I promise. But only if you turn all the mirrors around so that it's easier." Rosalie laughed at her assumption that they were that inconsiderate.

"Nessie already did that for you. Ok, I think the makeup's done and Alice has stopped with the hair. Open your eyes... and here are your clothes." Emilia could hear the smile in Rosalie's voice but she didn't expect to be handed designer clothes. She put them on, making a mental note to return them somehow.

"Can I see now? Where are the mirrors?" Alice turned one round for her and Emilia gasped. She looked lovely. Her makeup enhanced her eyes and made her skin look perfect, her hair was partially curled in waves over her shoulders with streaks of auburn red running through it and the clothes were perfect. **(A/N: I can't actually think what the clothes could be, so I'll leave them up to your imagination. If anyone wants to send me a link to some nice ones, I might put it on my profile :D)**

Bella smiled and Renesmee and Rosalie giggled together and Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down "You have to go show Seth and the others! You could have a fashion show!"

"Or, I could act as if nothing had happened!" Emilia sounded sarcastic but she actually meant it.

"Ok. But you're killing the hyperness." Alice's tone was the complete opposite from her words. She sounded like she should still be bouncing off the walls. "Come on! Do I have to drag you?"

In the end, Emilia did have to be dragged downstairs – even though she stopped struggling half way there. "Everybody! I have an announcement! Bella no longer needs to be subjected to games of Bella Barbie. I have a new, much more willing guinea pig, plus making Bella over no longer has the same effect. But anyway, drum roll please, here she is!" As Emilia walked in, Seth's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Emmett elbowed him and made some comment and he blushed so deep that even his ears were crimson.

Alice looked at him quizzically and then decided she probably didn't want to know. If Emmett said it and Seth blushed, it was not something that anyone wanted to hear.

"Wow. You look even more beautiful that before, and I didn't think that was possible!"

"Ew Seth, barf." Renesmee, being the youngest, knew about imprinting but didn't like the mushiness that came with the territory. Jacob was under strict instructions never to compliment her. He did all the time.

"So you think we did well? Rosalie did the makeup, I did the hair and Renesmee chose the clothes. Oh, and by the way, the dye is permanent, I'm giving you the curlers because I have lots and you're keeping the clothes whether you like it or not. We have lots and if you try to give them back, you will find them popping up in your wardrobe." Alice was still in full on hyper-pixie mode.

"Seth; my mum'll be wondering where I am – I only said I was going for dinner, not a sleepover. Plus I already have homework to do. I don't want to start off too badly..."

"Ok. You're right – we ought to go now. Bye everyone, and don't worry Alice – your new guinea pig will be back, I'm sure."

~~*~~

In the car, after extended goodbyes

"Do you think that if I asked Alice over, she'd come? I wouldn't want to be rude or anything..." Seth chewed his lip and wondered how to tell her.

"She wouldn't be allowed. I can't explain it now, but you'll understand after the bonfire, I promise. It's really complicated and I'm not sure you'd believe me. Plus there are some things included that you may not want to deal with.

Listen; if me leaving will make you happier than if I stayed, don't be afraid to tell me. I just want you to be happy. If you want me to stay though, I'll never leave." Emilia looked round at him in some consternation – a little confused that he had felt the need to say that.

"Do you need a lift to school tomorrow?" She asked hurriedly in an attempt to get the conversation back to more normal things.

~~*~~

**A/N: So, do you like it? I sort of had writer's block for this chapter – I know where I want it to go, but I didn't know how to get there. If you think there are things I ought to improve on, tell me and I'll at least think about it.**

**Next chapter = bonfire**

**I want to apologise in advance for not posting for over a week, because I'll have been on holiday by the time you see this. I had no internet for 10 days ******** But I'll have written a lot so I'll post the next few chapters quickly.**

**Do I really need to tell you what to do? Press the little green button and review :D**

**Reviews make me happy Happy me = more story = happy you Right? So review!**

**xox**

***x.g.x**

**P.S. I have fewer and fewer hits on each chapter. You people **_**can**_** add this to story alert you know :D **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna apologise again for last chapter being so bad – hopefully this one'll be better... This is mainly going to be about the bonfire – i don't know how far I'll get though.**

**Guys, I'm really sorry this is so late – it's just that school started again AND I ALREADY HAVE COURSEWORK! ONE WEEK INTO THE HOLIDAYS AND I HAVE COURSEWORK. Anyhoo, on with things that don't involve me ranting about school. Oh and any English people in Yr 10/11 – did you do a YELLIS test? GCSE predicion thing?**

**And **_**ThereWillBeLemons**_** – I'm English and I'm really not good at thinking American. And I dunno where Emilia is from. Just not Forks :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not a published author (if I was, I would write a book to earn lots of money) so seeing as Twilight is a published book, there is no way in hell that I wrote it :D Verstehst du? **_**If that was wrong, then sorry – really not very good at German. It sounds right though...**_

~~*~~

**Chapter 4**

"Bonfire's tonight! Excited, Seth? This is the make or break... Ooh, could be dangerous!"

"Shut the hell up, Jared! Just 'cause Kim's fine with it! She might be uncomfortable with the idea of it, Ok? She might avoid me because of it, so no, I'm really not excited. I'm not looking forward to it the least little bit; so can you just shut up about it for long enough that I won't bash your head in?" Seth snapped. Jared and Quil and Embry had been teasing him about it all day. Jared was definitely the worst, because he knew he wouldn't have to deal with this problem at any point.

~~*~~

"Umm, Emilia? Just so you know, you're gonna find out some things at the bonfire. You might not like them, and Seth'll understand if you don't, but go easy on him. _If_ you don't like what they tell you, then you will have to talk to Seth, and if he gets upset, then... leave it for a while. Ok?"

"Honestly Kim! What d'you think's gonna happen? I'll find out these 'things' and then break up with Seth because of it. That's stupid, really it is." As she wasn't Quileute, Emilia had never heard the legends before, and couldn't possibly have imagined what difference they could possibly make.

~~*~~

"Emilia, honey! Seth's here!" Emilia grabbed her coat and ran downstairs – she didn't want to be late.

"You look amazing." Seth smiled at her as she got in the car. "But why did you bring a coat? I'll be your personal space heater for the night." He put his arms around her to demonstrate. **(He's not driving – they're in someone else's car. Just so you know) **

"If I happen to forget my jacket in the car, you'll just have to be my personal space heater, won't you?" She said with an arch look at him. He grinned back and enveloped her in a smothering hug. "Can't... breathe... squashed..." He laughed and let her go.

"Are we there yet?" Emilia said with a little giggle and a look at Seth.

"Noooooooo! Please, not again." He put his hand over her mouth, but she licked him. Instead he leaned in, and their lips met.

"Stop that, you love birds!" Embry called from the driver's seat. "You want to crash?" Emilia looked up at Seth, and he looked almost as dazed as she did.

"Ok. We're here – everyone out." Seth got out and opened the door for Emilia.

"Such a gentleman." She teased before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, we're late! We might miss out on food! Last one there's a rotten egg." Embry was already running ahead.

Seth picked up Emilia bridal style and sprinted after Embry for all he was worth. They won, even though Seth was carrying her.

"What's going on now?" Kim asked "Were you afraid of missing the food?"

"Nope – they boys decided to have a race. Seth was obviously afraid that I was gonna be a bit too slow. Now you mention it though, I am feeling a little peckish." Kim smiled and lead them towards a table loadded down with food.

Umm... Who were you planning to have eat all of that?" Kim laughed and explained about the boy's eating habits.

"Now, you have to come and meet Emily – she's Sam's fiancé." Km grabbed Emilia's hand and dragged her towards a group of girls. They had one table out of 7, and there were nearly as many of them as the boys. "Everyone; this is Emilia – the one that Seth's been talking about so much? Anyway, she's really nice and I'm sure you'll all love her."

Emilia blushed as everyone turned to look at her. They all introduced themselves and then went back to what they were talking about before.

"Seth's been talking about me? How come?" Kim blushed and looked away, distictly uncomfortable.

"I think that after the legends he's gonna want to talk to you. And it's not for me to tell you – I think he'll want to do it himself. In fact, I know he will if you'll just be patient.

After everyone was full (it took a long time as some of the boys needed 15 hotdogs before they would stop eating) Billy Black started telling old tribe legends. Emilia was slightly discomforted at this, because the stories about the shape shifters seemed familiar, as did the 'cold ones'. But there wasn't any way she could have heard them.

**(A/N: You all know the stories – I am not retelling them here. For starters I would actually have to go and find my copy of New Moon. The stories they tell are about the spirit warriors/wolf guys and the stories about imprinting. Just so you know)**

The shadows grew longer and at last the legends were over. People started slowly getting up to go home, but Seth took her hand and took her for a walk down towards the bit of beach where the sea was right next to the trees.

"Emilia, I have to talk to you."

~~*~~

**A/N: And I think I'll leave it there... I really am sorry about it being so long since I updated, so I'll post soon. Not tomorrow soon, but soon. I have commitments! **

**Anyway, love you all who reviewed and btw, if I haven't told you this, xjenjix is my sister. Just so's you know.**

**Anyway, I probably won't update as often, because I am now doing 8 dance classes a week and GCSE stuff has started so I have a lot of homework. Woo for school. Not.**

**xox**

***x.g.x**


	7. AN 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had waaaay too much h/w. In fact I still do – I have to finish my ****A1**** piece of paper for art (never take art shortcourse, it's a really stupid thing to do) and a 6 page project I haven't, well, started yet. I'll try to update soon, ok? Promise. ******


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about not updating... But seriously! I said there was a lot of GCSE stuff. I didn't have a clue at that point. Last week my art teacher was all like 'do as much as you can but spend forever doing stuff' and then this week, it's all 'I'm very disappointed that you're all so far behind.' Anyways A1 piece of paper is NOT fun. So I'll get on with it now.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, and if I owned Twilight, I would be. Therefore I don't own Twilight. Sad, isn't it?**

~~*~~

**Chapter 5**

"Ok. Kim said you'd want to talk to me. I don't get why though. What could those stories do? They're just stories... Right? Seth? Are you okay?" Seth stood immobile, not answering. Then he turned to her and started talking with a sudden intensity.

"Emilia, whatever happens, promise you won't run away until I've finished. Please, just promise. I know you don't understand, and I'm sure you've occasionally felt that people are keeping something from you. Just... Please." Emilia stared at him, even more confused.

"Umm... Sure. I promise. Why would I run... Oh, this is what you're gonna tell me now." With that Emilia zipped her lips in that childhood gesture of silence.

"Where to start?" Seth mused to himself. "With the? Yes... That'd work. You know the stories that were told: the cold ones; the shape shifters and the rest of it? Did they sound at all, familiar?" Emilia nodded and then decided to elaborate.

"It felt like I'd heard them or seen them or something. There's no way I could've heard them, after all I had never heard the word Quileute before. And as for having seen them, that's not possible, is it?"

"Emilia... Just pretend like you believe me for now. Please?" She nodded mutely and he continued. "Those stories... They are true. All of them. The cold ones? The Cullens. Shape shifters? Us – our ancestors were spirit warriors. I can prove it." Seth sped up towards the end until he was almost gabbling, and as Emilia realised what he was saying, she froze. "Emilia? Please? Answer? I'm sorry. Really, I am"

"Prove it. You said you could. Prove that you're not just making this up. Prove that this isn't just a massive wind—up that everyone else is in on."

"Come with me." Seth took her hand and led her towards the trees. " You'll have to look away for a minute; when we phase our clothes rip. I'd like to have some to change back into, so..." He shrugged.

They'd reached a small clearing and Emilia sat down, cross legged, facing away from Seth. She could hear him moving around, and then there wasn't any noise. She was on the verge of turning around when something soft butted her gently in the back. She turned around and there was a sandy coloured wolf standing next to her. She stood up and she was only up to its shoulder.

"Seth? Is that really you?" He nodded and then licked her face from chin to hairline. "Seth! Oh my God; it's really you. It is, isn't it? So, they were all true? Even the ones about imprinting?" You could almost see the cogs in her brain whirring as she put two and two together. "_Oh my God_! That's what's happened, isn't it? And Jared and Kim? Them as well? This is weird. Really weird. Can you... phase back? If that's the right word. I'll look away."

She turned her back and Seth phased, dressed **(obviously)** and took her hands.

"Yeah. They're all true. And, yes, I've imprinted on you in the same way Jared imprinted on Kim. If that's too weird for you, then I'll leave you alone for a while. All the imprinting means is that I want you to be happy, whatever that takes. And if that means leaving you alone, I'll do that. Not happily, but I will." Emilia didn't answer for several minutes.

"I need to think." She muttered abruptly and walked back towards the beach. Seth followed a little way after. Emilia didn't stop when she reached the beach; she just kept walking resolutely back to the car. Once everyone had got in, they drove back in silence.

Embry dropped both of them in the same place and left after giving Seth a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. I can't deal with that – it makes my head hurt and just... Not at the moment. Sorry Seth, honest. Maybe in a couple of months. I just can't think straight at the moment. Goodbye." Emilia turned and walked back to her house leaving Seth staring after her.

~~*~~

**Emilia POV – Inside**

"I'm home mum. It was great. I'm going to my room now – I already ate. See you tomorrow." Thankfully she'd be too wrapped up in cooking to worry about me, and after she's done she'd go to bed and leave me alone.

As soon as I was in my room I locked the door and threw myself on the bed. Why did I have to work that out? I would've been fine with just the werewolf thing! I already thought I'd found my soulmate, the person I would spend my life with... No! Don't think about that! It hurts too much.

I'd thought I was making a fresh start here, a new life. And sure, I cared about Seth and I really liked him, but there's no way I could commit to a relationship like that. I haven't got a very good history with serious relationships. There was only ever one other person.

No! I can't think about this anymore – it always leads me back to the same place, the same thoughts and guilt. I pulled my ipod out and found my heavy metal playlist and blasted it as loud as I could bear. Thought-erasing songs with words that you can't hear, nothing to remind me of what happened, what I did.

**Narrative**

Seth phased and ran off into the woods, not caring that his clothes had ripped, only concentrating on the moment.

**Pack Mind**

Sam:_ Seth, are you ok? Embry said that she hadn't taken it so well._

Seth: _Shut up! Leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now._

Sam: _Seth! You knew this might happen – you knew the risks. Run the perimeter and if you want to talk, I'll be here. No-one else is allowed to phase for a while, so you can have a while to calm down._

Seth: _Months! Months! How do I last months? Look: *shows memory of what happened*_

Sam:_ I'd say there was something else going on there. She said at the moment, perhaps meaning that there're other things going on. Leave it for a while and then see what happens._

_Sam phases back to human_

~*~~

**A/N: Like it? Like I said, sorry it took so long to update, but it's up now – only because I've spent over an hour in the car today though. That was over 1000 words, don't you think that's worthy of a review? There a green button down there feeling awfully lonely and it'd like to be clicked on lots of time.**

**xox**

***.x**

**p.s. I changed my penname in case you hadn't noticed.**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my God guys!!!! I love you all!!!! I updated about lunchtime and when I check my email I have like 5 reviews *hyperness* You're the best!! :D :D **

**Hyperness is catching... Anyhoo**

**Disclaimer: Tain't mine. Tain't yours either. Let's be sad together :P**

~~*~~

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Day**

"What do I do? Should I avoid her now? Or just act like we're friends? And, oh god, _every_one is gonna want to know what happened." Seth and Embry were having a whispered conversation with their backs to Emilia. She cleared her throat and they jumped like startled rabbits. Seth muttered some excuse and scooted away.

"How's he taking it? I'm sorry, truly I am. It's just... Oh forget it." Emilia spun round and walked to homeroom **(homeroom? Is that right? I have registration) **with Embry running after her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her round a corner.

"What do you mean? Do you even _understand_ what an imprint means? What it's doing to him? Do you? No, you don't. You don't have the faintest idea what it means to him. It's so much more than just simple love. It hurts, to be away from your imprint for too long. This is causing him _pain_. Don't you understand that? Please, the rest of us feel his pain too. Can you at least talk to him? Explain? He's blaming himself. He thinks it's the werewolf thing – he doesn't want to be a wolf anymore." Emilia blinked at the torrent of words and fled.

"Shit. Can't I do anything right?" Embry muttered to himself and followed Emilia at a distance. She went into the girls' toilet, and feeling out of his depth, went to fetch Kim.

"What did you _say_ to her?! You _idiot_! Didn't it occur to you that _she's _upset by it too? No, of course it didn't – you only thought of yourself, and by extension, Seth. God, you boys are all so _stupid_. For something like this, you need a girl's subtlety – you're subtle like a bulldozer. _Think_ next time!" Kim yelled, her voice going up an octave or two in places, before turning on her heel and heading towards the girl's toilet.

She heard Emilia sobbing in one of the cubicles and gently knocked on the door.

"Emilia? Emilia? Please, it's just me – Kim. I know you might not want to talk to me, but I think you need to. Please, I won't judge, I won't even, oh I don't know! I just know that something made you do that, just like something's upsetting you now. I understand that now may not be the best time, but if ever you want to talk, I'll listen." Kim paused to listen as the sounds of sobbing grew less. The door swung open and Emilia stepped out slowly. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Thank you," She said as Kim enveloped her in a silent hug. "I want to tell you, but I swore that this would be my fresh start. I swore that I would make a go of this, forget what happened. I so want to tell you, but if anyone knew, nothing would ever be the same again. Please Kim, if I ever tell you, remember that the Emilia you knew in the first couple of weeks is the real me. I had reasons. Can I ditch class? And will you come with me?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go? First Beach?" Emilia nodded and Kim took her hand and led her out to the car. They didn't talk all the way there, but it wasn't the easy silence like with Seth – it was filled with tension as Kim desperately tried not to ask questions and Emilia tried to puzzle through what she would say.

They got there and walked along the beach to the rocks where they sat down. Emilia looked lost in thought, and Kim didn't want break the uneasy silence. When they spoke though, it was Emilia who spoke first.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. You might not want to talk to me after this. Hell, you might not even want to be _near_ me. So, whatever. Just, don't interrupt me? If I don't get through it in one go; I might never finish the story." Kim looked askance at her and reassured her that whatever she said, she wouldn't leave.

"Where to start... I never told you I lived in England, did I? That's where I lived before I came here. It was a suburb of London, and you know those perfect towns you see in adverts or TV programmes? It was just like that. Everyone got good grades, everyone was happy, there was no crime, kids played in the roads, you said 'hi' to everyone or at least nodded – it was the most perfect place to live. So why did we leave? It was my fault. **(A/N: I can't remember if I said whether she has siblings or not. So yeah, she has a younger brother who's about 13). **Joe sure didn't want to move. But we didn't have any choice. It's not like we could stay there." Emilia told Kim the rest of the story in a quiet voice. When she finished Kim sat there for a moment or two, clearly shocked.

"Um, wow Emilia. I never thought... Wow. That's so not you. I mean, wow." Words failed Kim as she tried to grasp what Emilia had told her.

"There was nothing I could do. I lived with the guy, I had told my mum, I'd gone to the police – there was just nothing left for me to do. And everyone loved him; he was the town's golden boy. Nobody believed me! I mean, obviously, I didn't mean to. At least, not that badly. I just remember wanting it to end. And of course, he was on the verge of taking something I really really didn't want him to. You don't hate me?" This last was said with a hint of hesitation in her voice and a mute appeal in her eyes.

"Of course not darling. You're still you, and if he did things like that, he deserved it. I'd go and beat him up for you if I could. Nobody here will hate you, and I'm sure Seth will understand. He'd never try to force you. Believe me when I say that he would _never _do anything to hurt you. It's part of the impri... Oh shit, you don't like hearing about it do you. Of course you don't. I'm sorry." A couple of minutes passed before Kim got a text. "Oh dear – it's lunch already. People want to know where we are. The boys covered for us, not sure what they said, but we'd better go back. I have some make-up and make-up wipes in my car. You may want to use them on the way. No offense."

Emilia smiled – she knew Kim was just looking out for her. And how could she take offense at Kim when Kim had been the perfect friend?

~~*~~

**A/N: Well, I think I'll leave it there. I'm sorry for not updating much – term's over for CHRISTMAS now. So I'll probably be updating quite quickly. Love you all lots and lots. That's not to say I wouldn't love you more if you reviewed. That's the little button down there:**

**_________**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**__\ /__**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**V**

**Man, am I sad ^^**

**xox**

***.x**


End file.
